Mascara
by Silly Love Song
Summary: Porque Abba sabia que la felicidad que irradiaba su padre solo era una mascara. (AU)(OC Centric)(Drabble) Leve mencion de EreAni


**Mascara**

Abba Jaeger miraba a su padre como si fuera una especie de superhéroe, alguien que ayudaba a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, Abba sabía que su padre era una persona sumamente inteligente, pero Abba también sabía que su padre le ocultaba varias cosas y que había cosas que no le debía preguntar ni pedir.

Abba podría preguntarle porque su tío Levi era tan bajito y él le respondería que en el mundo había todo tipo de personas, podía preguntarle porque había decidido hacerse doctor y él le respondería que cuando era pequeño él quería ser como su padre y por eso decidió seguir sus pasos y hacerse doctor, pero algo que no podía preguntarle y aunque lo pudiera preguntar él nunca le respondería era donde estaba su madre

El simple hecho de hablar sobre su madre hacia que el semblante de su padre pasara de ser alegre a ser completamente serio, que sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas dejaran de tener ese brillo y vitalidad que los caracterizaban y se inyectaran en sangre y cristalizaran, como si quisiera llorar pero algo se lo impidiera y tal vez ese algo fuera ella.

Cuando Abba intentaba hablar sobre su madre su padre inmediatamente cambiaba de tema por cualquier otra cosa que se le viniera a la mente por ridícula que fuera.

Abba sabia que esa felicidad que irradiaba su padre era solo era una máscara que le mostraba a todo el mundo con ella incluida, no era que no le gustara que su padre siempre estuviera feliz, sino que ella preferiría que esa felicidad que mostraba fuera una felicidad sincera y no una simple farsa, quería que su padre le hablara con tanta sinceridad como cuando ella fingía estar dormida y lo oía hablar por teléfono

"Ya no se qué hacer Armin estoy desesperado" era lo que decía por teléfono con una voz que denotaba una tristeza extrema.

Pero a pesar de que ella supiera que no podía hablar de su madre había veces en las que no podía contenerse y sin querer soltaba preguntas como ¿Cómo era mi mama? Y él le respondía que era una mujer bajita de cabello rubio claro, ojos azules con un toque grisáceo y una nariz un tanto extraña pero que a él siempre la pareció que era algo atractivo en ella

Una vez le pregunto ¿Cuál era su forma de actuar? a lo que él le respondió que por lo general era una persona de carácter frio y desinteresado y que él pensaba que ella actuaba como si todos a su alrededor fueran estúpidos, pero que cuando te le lograbas acercar ella era una muy buena persona que se preocupaba por las personas que le importaban, también le conto que era muy difícil acercársele y que él, su tío Reiner y su tío Bertholdt eran de las pocas personas que lo habían logrado, y era curioso porque cuando su padre hablaba así de su madre no se veía serio ni triste como siempre se veía cuando hablaba de su madre, por el contrario se le veía feliz y sonriente pero no de la misma manera que siempre sino una sonrisa que la pequeña Abba juraba que era completamente sincera

Y así en una típica noche en la que Abba fingía estar dormida se levanto de su cama y salió de su cuarto para ver lo que hacía su padre antes de irse a dormir, cuando llego a la puerta del cuarto de su padre la abrió un poco para poder observar pero por accidente termino abriendo la puerta más de la cuenta pero su padre no pareció haberse dado cuenta de eso porque estaba observando una foto enmarcada

-Ahhhh si tan solo supieras que tanta falta nos haces Annie- dijo para luego besar el cuadro con suavidad tras lo cual apago la luz y se fue a dormir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

La curiosidad mataba a Abba quería ir y ver si su madre era tal como su padre se la había descrito pero envés de eso entro a la habitación, cerró la puerta, se subió a la cama, se puso al lado de su padre y lo abrazo, y mientras se quedaba dormida deseo que un día pudiera conocer a su madre y que los tres pudieran vivir juntos como una famila.

* * *

 **Me inspire para hacer esto porque he leido muchos fics de SNK donde Annie abandona a Eren** **y a su hij**

 **PD: Abba es un nombre Aleman y significa fuerza**


End file.
